The Coffee Shop
by OliviaPaige
Summary: A short one shot about a couple in a coffee shop.


I sat there alone in that quiet coffee shop night after night taking advantage of their delcious caramel macchiato and the free wifi connection. After long days in the precinct or the field, I enjoyed relaxing there among the wide array of people. The clientele was definitely not specific to one group type. Many college students frequented the shop as well as elderly couples and everything in between.

That night was different. That night I witnessed one of the most beautiful things I believe I will ever see. That night I saw something I want more than anything else in this world. True love.

The night started off the same as each one before. It was December in New York City and it was freezing cold. I had walked to the coffee shop from my apartment two blocks away while enjoying the way the cold, brisk air seemed to help open my nasal passages. I walked into the shop and noticed a lot of other regulars placed throughout the building. Many of them were on their laptops or tablets while nursing small cups of hot beverages.

After I received by macchiato, I sat at a small table for two located in the front corner of the shop. I removed my tablet from my purse and began looking through my neglected Twitter feed when I noticed an elderly couple entering the coffee shop. I didn't recognize them but it was obvious they were together.

As they walked through the door, the elderly gentleman opened the door for the woman and led her to the table next to mine. He pulled the chair out for her and gently glided it back once she was seated.

"Sweetheart, would you like some coffee?" the man said quietly as she stared at him with a concerned yet confused look on her face.

"Yes, I.. I think so," she replied uncertainly.

"Okay. Just stay right here and I will be right back," he said as he scurried off towards the coffee bar.

I sat there noticing the lady look around very unfamiliar with her surroundings. She glanced over her shoulder verifying her husband hadn't left her before glancing in my direction. My eyes quickly darted back onto my tablet as I pretended to be distracted by my worthless social network newsfeeds.

Her husband returned quickly with two cups full of coffee. As they sat there conversing and drinking their cups of joe, the love he had for her was obvious as it nearly radiated from his eyes when he smiled at her.

"Sweetheart, I got you decaf since it's getting late. I remember you said the caffeinated coffee keeps you up at night if you drink it after six," the man confessed to his wife.

"It's great. Thank you," she smiled cautiously. Her love and affection for him seemed to come and go like the chilling wind outside.

"The grandchildren are coming over tomorrow. We have to pick up some candy for them from the bodega on the way home," he continued still smiling at her in between sips.

"Grandchildren? We don't have grandchildren," she laughed as if he was playing a joke on her. "Our children are only babies!"

While it was obvious their children were incapable of being infants, he went along with her statement not wanting any confrontation. "Of course," he said defeated as his smile quickly faded into oblivion. "Of course they are."

Throughout their visit at the coffee shop, he waited on her every need. When her coffee was running low, he enthusiastically got her another cup. When she asked for a pastry, he graciously arose from his chair and proceeded to get her one. It was apparent something was a little off with her, but he didn't seem to mind for the most part.

Inspired by their relationship and his undivided attention for his wife, when she retreated to the restroom, I turned to him and complimented her and asked how long they had been in love.

"We've been married forty years this spring," he said as his smile quickly returned. "I've loved her many more, though."

"Congratulations," I replied with a smile. Their love was something I had been praying to find for so many years already. I was beginning to doubt that I'd ever find that one special man to spend the rest of my life with.

"She's sick," he continued as he broke his stare from my eyes to his fumbling fingers. "She has the beginning stages of Alzheimer's. She doesn't even recognize this place and we use to eat here nearly every day while we were on the force together," he said as his eyes began to dampen. He returned his gaze to mine and said, "but I love her more today than I did forty years ago. She gave me two wonderful children and many, many years of unfailing happiness. She makes me alive inside and I'll do anything possible to make her happy."

Before I could say another word, she had returned from the restroom as her husband finished his last drink of coffee from the bottom of his cup.

"Are you ready to go home, love?" he asked her before standing from his chair.

"Yes. After we get the grandchildren candy," she said as he reached for her coat off of the back of her chair.

"Of course," he replied while putting the coat onto his wife. "Anything for my Olivia," he said as he leaned in to kiss her cheek.

"Oh, Elliot," she chuckled while wrapping her scarf around her beck. "What would I do without you?"

As they began to walk towards the door, he linked his arm through hers. He gently pushed the door open, allowing her to go first as he followed. Once outside, he gently leaned towards her and ever so slightly kissed her lips before they continued to walk with joined arms as their strides became in sync and they slowly walked out of sight towards the corner bodega.


End file.
